Unbearable
by TheSockMan
Summary: After the Triwizard tourniment, Rons god it BAD for HarryThe soon coming confession could begin a wonderful new relationship, or ruin them both for good.Reviews more chapters
1. Missing Him

Unbearable

Eh… I dunno… This story is the spawn of intense levels of boredom and lack of stuff to preoccupy me. I give ye my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic.

The burrow was far off; a few miles back actually, but you could see it from the peak of the hill I, for some reason, decided to climb. I just don't feel right anymore. It was just this past year that Harry started to seem like more than a friend to me. I mean… after that whole fight with the Triwizard Tournament and all… that make up… it just fueled my sight of him sooooo much that… it developed into more feeling. Now I just cant get him out of my head. Every time I close my eyes, its like I'm looking into his deep ones. Whenever my hair blows across my face, its like I'm imagining his soft, black, and naturally messy hair blowing against my face. I defiantly remember that day when we first saw Harry on the Platform and he couldn't find the way through the pillar.

_Ronald Weasly is the name _I said. _Oh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter…_ He replied

Best friends ever since. Its completely stupid of me to want more… I haven't even had an attraction to… well… ya know, like that before. Ronald Weasly (I say to myself) what kind of screwed up mess are you going to start?

"RONALD" Mom Called through the top window of the Burrow. "RONALD WEASLY GET YOUR TUSH BACK UP HERE NOW! ITS TIME FOR DINNER!"

"ALRIGHT!" I shouted back. I stood up, brushing the various creatures and dirt off of my old hand me down jeans and began back down the path to the Burrow. Jeeze, this would be a hell of a lot faster if I had a broom of my own… on the other hand… I guess I couldn't use it (stupid age rule). The imaginings of the broom quickly twisted into Harry's face, or lower… much lower. "Damn I miss him…" I mumbled to myself as I progressed down the dirt path.

I finally came up upon the door. I turned the old handle and shifted the door around a little as usual to get it open.

"Ron! Good your back. I forgot how far off your little spot is, we've finished already but we saved you a plate. Oh, by the way. Harry wrote to you. The letter is up in your room" She said, enchanting some laundry to fold its self and the table to clean its self up.

My heart leapt. These stupid letters are the only things keeping me going these days. Harry's only been gone for about 2 weeks since schools ended. We've gotten about 8 letters back and forth though.

I grabbed the emerald green envelope and hurried up to my room. I sank into my bed and tour the letter open as fast as I could, ignoring the latest fowl scent trap Fred and George had just pulled on Percy. He was only visiting, thank God.

_Dear, Ron_

_Two weeks since schools let out and I can already tell that this is going to be the most terrible summer ever. Dudly found the magic of kicking the wall… he's such an idiot. So all night, he kicks the wall, convinced that one day it'll break through. I hope it does soon… Dudly is such a golden brat to those idiots. Anyways, I just wanted you to know that I really have missed you since school starts. I cant wait until I head over to the Burrow for the summer visit as always. When will that be by the way. I want to start counting the days OO._

_Hope you aren't too bored_

_-Harry_

I pressed the letter to my chest and closed my eyes to savor my bliss. I know he isn't… like that… but just hearing that HE misses ME is phenomenal… and I almost completely forgot about his visit he always makes during the summer. That'll be insane… considering that we always share a room. Still I have virtually no life until he gets here.

"Mum?!" I yelled down the stairs. "What day should Harry plan to be here?!" I yelled, with maybe a little too much excitement in my voice.

"Um…" She yelled over the enchanted wind which was sucking every bit of everything out of the rug . "Anytime… just give me enough to get this damn house presentable!" She called back up.

I grinned ear to ear knowing that he would be here soon. Then the thought hit me, Hermione will probably end up coming too. I sighed to myself. That probably ruins everything. Im so evil, PLAN PLAN PLAN!

I sat down at my miniature desk type thing… (its all that could fit in my room). I pulled out my ink and quill and started to write back to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know what you mean about the terrible summer deal, you have no idea how suckish its been so far. I cant wait for you to come over… I actually have some big news for you, but you cant know until you're here. Oh, um… Hermione, I herd, is on a summer long vacation to some muggle place called Broadway??? So she apparently wont be joining us. **–STORY INTERUPTION!!! LIES, ALL LIES!!! Yea… the whole Hermione deal Ron just said is a total lie for the slower of the readers—**_

_Anyways, Mum says that you can head over any time you feel like… she actually wants some time to clean the house some so how about 2 days or so?_

_Your awaiting amigo,_

_Ron_

I took the parchment and rolled it up onto Hedwigs leg. Hedwig, as usual, chewed on my fingers until I gave it a bit of bread for its labor and then went on his was. I felt giddy and I couldnt wait for a letter in return, or rather for him to show up 2 days later.

The next day was uneventful past cleaning to no end. The very knowledge of Harry coming here was starting to make my heart hang heavily. I could feel it all day long, the excited feeling, the anxiety, the elation. It took over me. Mum noticed me humming while scrubbing the floor yesterday. "Nice change, good to hear a little pride in your work ethic for once" She laughed, passing by me, careful not to step in the places where I had already washed. Not that I would have cared or anything, nothing could kill this feeling exhilaration and adoration which clouded my mind.

There was a scratch at the window and I looked up. I was Hedwig again? Wow, Harry wrote back fast… and that stupid bird sure can fly I guess. It was almost like he knew what I was feeling, that bird, like he knew how much these letters meant to me. I rushed over and snatched the letter off his leg. I pulled him in through the window and took him up to my room where I sprawled out across my bed as usual when I read letter. I had some trouble snapping the string around the parchment but Hedwig hopped over and bit it straight in half. Talented bird.

I started to scroll down the page. My eyes taking up every word on that letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_Everything is going as planned. I'm leaving about noon tomorrow to get over to your place. I really can't wait! Oh- and I just got a letter from Hermione saying that she hadn't gone to that Broadway place at all. She wanted to know if it was alright for her to head over too. I think you should write her. It would be pretty nice to see you both over the summer… (no matter how snobby she can be sometimes). Anyway, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. _

_See ya soon,_

_Harry_

DAMN!!! I thought I might be able to tell him eventually if Harmione wasn't here… I groaned for a while about the whole deal before I sent Harmione a quick note saying that its fine if she wants to come over as well… and to apologize for the "misconception.".

Either was Harry was coming tomorrow and I my plans to let him know sooner rather than later will not be set back because of a stupid nosy Harmione Granger snooping around. She spends most of her time here with Ginny anyways.

Well there ya go. If you like PLEASE REVIEW!!! If I get good feedback. I have some… naughty ideas for chapter 2

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Your loving entertainer Jake


	2. Rooftop Fun

Unbearable

Ch. 2

Well I guess you guys are like me in that you wont read an M fanficton for 2 minutes unless its got some good sexing (haha). Its obvious in the # of reviews I got OO… so yea, hopefully this'll be better.

It would be just a few hours now before Harry got here. Its taking way too long. I decided that my room was starting to bug me for some reason and went over to my window. It's a nice day. I could see a few clouds dotting through the sky but the sun was clearly visible. It beat down on my face and I could feel the strong winds brush against my face and through my hair as I soaked it all it.

I put 1 leg out the window and then the other, being supported by a beam the jutted out of the side of the Burrow. I shifted down it until I got to a part of the wall where a few of the wooden planks had flaked off making a latter of sorts. I slowly moved up the broken planks toward the steep roof. I climbed on top and settled in a small flat alcove between 2 windows and looked out over the rolling hills. Sometimes it really sucks to be stuck in the middle of nowhere but the view is just unbeatable. The wind blowing past my face sparked a few vivid fantasies. I closed my eyes and let my wonders carry me away. A rather large cloud moved in front of the sun making the winds blow a little stronger and a shadow to cast over the burrow. My thoughts became more and more intense as I felt my cock stiffening with every imaginary thrust I made.

I couldn't put it off for fantasies any more. I let out my entire length and felt the wind massage the tip. It rushed through my pubic hair as well and made me harder. I ringed my finger around the rim of my head for a few minutes until I was fully boned and then slowly ran my finger down the underside of my shaft. I wrapped my fingers around my cock and started to play with my balls. Every movement was sensational. I started to slide my hand first down the shaft and then up past the head causing a breath taking feeling in my entire groin. I pumped and pumped determined to make myself cum. My cock was throbbing between my hands. I let out a breath and felt it coming. I felt dizzy, almost like I was going to fall off but my orgasm was too intense, I had to keep going. The final thrust into my hand finished. The cum seeped out of my head and trickled down my fingers and onto my balls. I licked off the cum that had gotten onto my hand and tucked my privates away into my underwear. I climbed back down into my room and changed into a new pair of cloths. I tucked the underwear down under my bed (thinking about maybe having to use it for other things later).

I took a look at the clock. OMG Harry was going to be here any minute. How long had I been up there? Who cares! I flew across my room picking up the random articles of clothing that was left on the floor and put them in the laundry room. I swiftly made my bed and started to comb my hair as I herd a crackle down stairs. I grinned to myself. Harry was here.

Well, I know its short but I'm limited on time (and my sister could pop in here at any minute ) I thought you guys might like some eroticness though

IN HOPES THAT YOU REVIEW!!!! --

Jake


End file.
